Alternate Universe: World War 2
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Jews are Human. French and Britain are Candy People. Soviet Union or the Slime Union are the Slime People. Germany as Water People, Italy as Fire People. Alternate History is always fun to play around with. Wattpad 10K alternate challenge, 2016. Photo from WW2, if you couldn't tell already.


It is 1939, the purging of the humans has begun. Water Nazis began betraying their old friends to save their own liquid. Humans, sent off into trains, to never to be seen again. Wuher Hitler, the leader of the Nazi Regime has declared war on Poland, sparking the Allies into action. Great Britain and France, consisted of Candy People declared war on Germany, which prompted the Axis into action. Germany, the Water People, and Italy, the Fire People, teamed up against the Candy weaklings. In a scenario, where greed and the state rules, heroes will rise to combat the regime and save the humans from their prisons.

"Help someone, help me!" A man shouted, being dragged by a Water Nazi.

"Shut up you fleshy shit, it's time to get rid of scum like you that made us weak. Without you, we shall become the greatest nation in the world!"

"You are mad all of you! You're following a crazed mad Water Person!" The man screamed, being dragged away. No one heard him, the humans, were too afraid to help him, they watch him being dragged away, if they speak up, they will be found and they shall be the next one in line. The Water People were fired up, the Beer Hall Putsch was just the first step, now their beloved leader was in power, Wuher Hitler. The Water People and the Fire People were the perfect pair to team up, they had been in conflict for so long, it is time to show the world of their technological prowess.

The wind blew against his coat in the dark sky. He jumped about from rooftops, he heard the shouts, and was prepared to help the civilian in the world of purging. He sees it, the Water Nazi drags the human to the train station, where he will be sent to the concentration camps. He crunches his hand up into a fist, the sad memories flowing in his hands, The bloodshed, he stopped himself from thinking of all the sad memories, what matters that he is alive and he must quickly helped the civilian. He slipped into his coat, and wrapped his hand around an object and took it out. He aimed it, and fired. Bang! The sound of the bullet being fired out of the gun, and it entered the Water Person in the head. Squish! The sound of the Water Person's body falling onto the ground. He ran and leaped from the buildings, and quickly removed the restraints on the man.

"Thank you, whoever you are." The man thanked, his restraints being hacked off by the hero's dagger.

"Go to Switzerland, it's safer." The hero commanded, and the man nodded, running from the Nazis. A couple of Water Nazis showed up, they held rifles and they pointed it at the human.

"You human scum, you deserve to be on the train, you should be lucky that you are dying by a firing squad." The Water Nazi spoke up.

"Water plus fire equal steam. And you are playing with fire, humans are a very important part of society."

"A human that can speak a bit of German. No more Hebrew. Let me remind that you humans had a part in inventing communism and communism is our enemy."

"Explain the pact you signed with the Slime Union."

"Temporarily, we shall crush you. Watermen, fire!"

The Watermen fired their rifles, which the hero luckily ducked behind an alley to avoid the bullets fired at him. The hero fired back, using his trusty pistol, taking out some Watermen.

"We outnumber you human, surrender and maybe we shall spare you the torture with a quick death."

"I shall never bow to your Wuher. The humans will rise again from the ashes." The hero declared, firing back, killing some Water Nazis. They were reluctant.

"Go soldiers, charge!" The leader commanded, and the Water Nazis charged at the alley where the human was supposedly hiding. But when they arrived, there was no one. "Darn it he escaped, regroup, search the city for more humans, and bring them to the Train Station." The leader demanded and the soldiers spread out, where they will bring more humans to the trains.

The human huffed and puffed, he escaped the clutches of the Nazis by running off immediately when he saw the opportunity, he used his coat to cover his identity, disguising in a street where there were only Water People, as most of the humans were already purged. He ran, and knocked on the door of one of the houses in the street. "Finn! You lucky bastard, you survived!"

"You heard the gunshots?"

"That was risky Finn. You are going against the whole population of Germany."

"You are risking your safety to keep me safe, I must thank you."

"Wufer Hitler is the wrong person to be elected anyway, we gave him too much power. I'm sorry Finn, but I demand that you leave immediately. They have checked my place, and I'm sure will come back again. Finn, pack your bags and leave, before I get implicated."

"I thank you professor, for everything you have done for me."

"Finn, I also have something to pass to you, a notebook, from your parents."

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier?"

"There are some traumatizing things for a young human like you, you have grown up though. What are your plans now? Go to Switzerland and live a safe life there?"

"I plan to fight for the resistance. Germany must be free for scumbags like Wufer Hitler."

"Indeed, this may be the last time you shall see me. I'm on the hit list of the Nazis, run before they find you, pack your bags."

Finn nodded and ran up the stairs, it brought back many memories. The professor raising him from young, now his efforts might be ruined because of the purging that has begun. He packed everything into a large rucksack, which were mostly ammunition and books that the professor used to educate him in many languages. He stuffed them in the rucksack, grabbing some food, knowing that his journey would be a long one. He walked down the stairs, and sees the professor holding a notebook. "The notebook I was talking about, there you go Finn." The professor remarked, passing him the notebook.

Knock! "Finn, hide. They are here, hide anywhere!" The professor answered the door as Finn hid behind the wall, a small storage area where the professor built to hide his contraband, all his illegal books. He hid there, after pulling the book. Finn took up his position, looking through the peek hole.

"Professor John, I'm here to arrest you for treachery against the state."  
"Where's the evidence?"

"There is no evidence, the Wufer knows what's best." The Nazi officer, and two other officers flanking him arrested the professor. Finn panicked, and quickly grabbed his little pistol, which he dubbed "Scarlet" , he imagined how he was going to fire his pistol, and got to work. Pulling a book again, the wall flipped and the officers were shocked by the sudden appearance of a human.

"Harbouring humans? The Wufer would love to know about this…" Finn fired three shots, hitting all three officers.

The professor picked himself up from the ground, stained with blue blood from the officers. "Finn, we have to get out of Berlin!"

"I shall bring you to Switzerland professor, as a favour for everything you have done for me. Then, I shall fight in the resistance."

"Finn, my teaching has benefited both of us today, everyone needs to know how to use a gun well, to defend oneself." The professor grabbed a pistol that lay on the table and went upstairs to grab his books and papers. "Finn, knowledge cannot be lost forever, guard the door while I get my papers!" Finn opened the door, checking if there is anyone outside. There was no one alerted.

"I guess the years of shootings have not panicked anyone, shootings are pretty normal these days. What kind of society are we living in today?" The professor rushed down, backpacking a huge bag. "We need to leave illegally, I know the perfect person." The two left the house, and Finn followed the professor, using his coat to hide his identity. They walked to the airport, which was crowded with Nazi soldiers and travellers.

"Papers please?" The airport officer demanded, which the professor passed up his fake papers, which were extremely well made. The officer stamped it and let the professor through.

"Papers please?" The officer demanded when Finn came through next in line. "I would like to see your face." The officer demanded, seeing that Finn is shielding his face with his coat.

"My son has a skin condition that if exposed to sunlight, there would be some harmful consequences."

"It is rare, is it not?"

"I'm a professor, I know best."

"Very well, I shall let you through pass through." Stamp! Finn's papers were stamped and they quickly went to their plane, which the professor bought tickets for.

"Tickets?" The professor passed the tickets, letting the two get on the plane, which will bring them to Switzerland.

"Hop on lads." The two got onto the plane, and got into their seats, which were extremely uncomfortable.

"Finn, tell me what do you think of this? Do you have anyone you would miss in Berlin?"

"Not much. We were a quiet bunch."

"We were. You didn't have any attraction to the females?" The professor asked, being careful to not say the word human.

"There were very few, professor, and they were mostly adults."

"Indeed." The two conversed a bit, before the plane took off with more passengers.

"Good afternoon all passengers, we are flying into a war zone. Close to the Maginot Line, there might be some anti-aircraft guns blasting rounds at us, but it is perfectly normal." The pilot assured as there was a burst of fire, which luckily all missed the plane, the technology not capable of accurately taking out the plane. The plane reached Switzerland in one piece and as the professor and Finn were at the airport, bidding each other goodbye.

"Professor, I guess this is when we say goodbye."

"Yes, it seems so. I wish I can see you again, but mostly likely you will perish, but it is for a good cause is it not? You are fighting for your beliefs, not like me, a coward." The two turned around and Finn left, prepared to fight his way through Germany, and save more humans.

Note: Wattpad ten thousand word challenge. I took it so yeah, I have to do alternate universes, that kind of thing, since I was already writing two, I decided to do one more. This WW2 based on Adventure Time fanfiction, should be fun.

The list of characters: If you haven't caught it. The list of characters, for now Study WW2 history, then you would know that's not all.

Germany: Water People

Italy: Fire People

British and French: Candy People

Soviet Union: Slime People

Jews: Humans


End file.
